powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Takabisha
'Takabisha '(高飛車) is 'MidoCosta '''of the Himitsurangers. Character History Origins The Jettaroids were designed by Akira Shinmei, but was created by his son, Jefu, to create a new team of heroes, a spiritual successor to the "Cyborg Sentai". She was assigned to Takabisha, the coaster with the steepest drop in the county (originally the world until a clone with a .5* steeper drop in October 2019). Rise of Southern Cross When Jefu's nephews, Akira and Stella, came to visit him for the summer, the Southern Cross Army rose from the depths of the world to resurrect a demon of the past, Ocean Bride Cestria. Eejanaika viewed her as her right hand gal and they often traded places as figure head of the team, fitting with her name meaning Dominant or Domineering. However, Cestria still rose to power. Even though Akira and Stella had filled the void White Cyclone had left behind, He was reborn as Hakugei, just like the actual ride. With the ability to keep six rangers out (if need be), they could fulfill Eejanaika's gender reassignment. When they bumped into the Jet Himitsutai, Do-dodonpa gave her Nara Screw as a token of their friendship. However, after the death of Bandit, he was replaced by two new Jettaroids, Kawasemi and Regina, with the latter gaining Nara Screw. It was actually Dr. Hunt's idea to take a page out of Hebi Whip and Manta Sword and Shield to create Shell Raiser Personality Takabisha takes a lot from previous Black Rangers, such as Gai Yuki. MidoCosta * Internal Transformer Himitsu Changer ** Jet Souls *** Green Soul *** Hebi Soul * Machine Hebi * Hebi Whip (Track Dispatch-GoD, Block 44) * Nara Screw (Block 29-Block 43, Block 45-51) * Shell Raiser (VS Super Sentai, New Revolution, Scoutranger) '''Appearances: '''Track Dispatch, Transformation Lesson, Block 2-16, Block 1-Second Launch, Block 17-27, Ghosts of Dreamland, Block 28-47, Steel Vengeance, Block 48-51, VS Super Sentai, New Revolution Notes * She is the first Second-in-command to be green since Hayate ** Interestingly, both adaptions make the Blue ranger take this role *** Millennium Force would be replaced by Peter Ishitori in the final 7 episodes before becoming leader in ''Nitro * She is the first female ranger with a whip-themed side arm ** Zyuoh Bird/Condor is the only other non-red whip user * She is the only Himitsuranger where the previous character from Ninninger (Luna) was not apart of the main team as white (a female) replaced green on their core team ** Also, out of them, she is the only one to serve as second in command as Kenji was #5 and Luna was a movie ranger * She is the only Himitsuranger to get a new weapon mid-season ** As Bandit used both Twister Gun and Storm Bazooka throughout the season * Her third weapon, Shell Raiser, is a reference to TMNT Shellraiser, which is a clone of Takabisha (although having a steeper drop) located just outside of New York City ** It could also be a reference to Zyuoh Eagle's personal weapon, EagRiser, in terms of a sword that also forms a whip-like attack ** Shell Raiser is, perhaps ironically, the only side arm not to appear in Power Rangers ''as Nickelodeon had taken control of the show in 2018 * Initial concept art showed she was going to be KuroCosta, which would have marked the first time a ranger would have been designated by the Japanese word for Black, as well as the first sentai female Black (the tabletop RPG, Power Rangers Hyperforce, previously had a female Black ranger) ** It would have marked the first time since ''Boukenger where Black appears only *** Gosei Green appeared in flashbacks, but Goseiger had a core Black *** All other seasons only had green (Shinkinger, Gokaiger, ToQger, Ninninger movie, Patranger), both (Go-onger, Go-Busters movie, Kyoryuger, Kyuranger), neither (Gekiranger, Go-Busters series, Ninninger series), or had them appear as sixth ranger (Zyuohger core, Black 6th and Kagaranger was core of the original team, returns to new team and considered 6th). Himitsuranger ending up using Black for Fujiyama in The Ghosts of Dreamland. * She is the first female to serve as second-in-command that is not a pink ranger ** first female second-in-command since Tsukasa See Also * Do-Dodonpa-the secondary green and previous user of Nara Screw from Jettacosta Sentai Himitsuranger and the Ghosts of Dreamland * Xavier/Firehawk-the intended Green Ranger, became Coaster Force Red (II) * Fiona/Furry 325-Primary Counterpart from'' Coaster Force and Nitro'' ** Mel/Millennium Force-as the Second-in-command of the Coaster Force * Dellia/Dimondback-Wild West Counterpart ** Vikrum/Maverick-as Second-in-command * Chewy/Cobra-user of Hebi Whip from Power Rangers Nitro * McCormick/Corkscrew-Primary user of Nara Screw ** Wallace Hightower-Another user of Nara Screw Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Female Green Ranger Category:Sentai Green Category:Jettaroid Category:Jettacosta Sentai Himitsuranger: Roller Coaster Crash Course